


Hermione Granger and the Intended Vessels (Гермиона Грейнджер и Подходящий Сосуд)

by Wer_Wolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Deathly Hallows AU, F/M, Forced Marriage, Gen, Married Sex, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Potions, Secret Marriage, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wer_Wolf/pseuds/Wer_Wolf
Summary: Иногда всё, что нужно, чтобы изменить мир - это один маленький, простой выбор. В ночь, когда Пожиратели Смерти атаковали Хогвартс, Гермиона Грейнджер делает такой выбор. Её жизнь - и её мир - никогда не будут прежними.Убив Драко, она спасает Дамблдора и устрашает Волдеморта на некоторое время, но зло не дремлет. Когда Министерский указ заставляет её выйти замуж за профессора Снейпа - жёсткого, холодного мужчину, который очевидно ненавидел девушку, когда она училась - для того чтобы стать родителями для будущих великих волшебников, Гермиона не думала, что её жизнь может стать хуже. Она ошибалась.Вскоре, Волдеморт снова преследует Гермиону и её друзей, жизнь - в серьёзной опасности, и все надежды на будущее, тем более на счастливое, остаются лишь мечтами Грейнджер -  и Снейпа, её мужа, чьё сердце остаётся преданным женщине, которая давно умерла.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 2





	Hermione Granger and the Intended Vessels (Гермиона Грейнджер и Подходящий Сосуд)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hermione Granger and the Intended Vessels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/986751) by [ShawnaCanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaCanon/pseuds/ShawnaCanon). 



> *от Автора (Shawna Canon)
> 
> Изначально я закончила этот фанфик в 2012 году под другим псевдонимом и названием. Сейчас, шесть лет спустя, я вернулась и дала произведению другой заголовок. Также откорректировала несколько мелких вещей, добавила ещё сцен, чтобы закрыть сюжетные дыры, и, что важно, значительно сократила количество сексуальных сцен. Я не могла полностью их вырезать, потому что они важны для развития персонажей, но моей целью было сделать эти сцены более подходящими по рейтингу "подростки и старше", нежели "только взрослые". Этот фанфик всё ещё не до конца подходит для детей, конечно, так что если вы предпочитаете откровенную версию фика, то мне жаль, но в данный момент я думаю, было правильным сделать так. Предупреждение в начале всё ещё действует для безопасности детей.
> 
> Если вы хотите скачать профессионально отформатированную электронную книгу этого фика (с обложкой и всем прочим), вы можете сделать это на моём сайта по адресу: https://www.shawnacanon.com/fanfic  
> Если вы на этом сайте и вы хотите получить уведомление о любых других книгах (оригиналах и/или фанфиках), которые я опубликую в электронной форме в будущем, перейдите на главную страницу и подпишитесь на мою рассылку новостей.
> 
> Кроме того, обратите внимание, что я разместила фанфик только на AO3, Ashwinder и своём собственном веб-сайте. Если вы видите его где-то еще, то я не одобряла его присутствие там.
> 
> P.S.: Я заметила, что кто-то добавил фанфик в Goodreads, так что если вы используете Goodreads и хотите добавить его на свою полку, ссылка здесь: https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/41541455-hermione-granger-and-the-intended-vessels
> 
> *От переводчика
> 
> Не рассчитываю на скорый перевод данного произведения, если он вообще не отправится в заморозку. Буду рад предложениям о бете/гамме/со-переводчике и сообщениям о моих ошибках и неточностях. Не очень опытен в плане перевода, но сделаю всё, что могу, так как вещь очень понравилась и другого перевода нет. А так, просто счастлив, если вам понравится.  
> Получено разрешение от автора на публикацию перевода на этом сайте (AO3).

В коридоре было тихо, как в склепе.

\- Ты уверена, что он там? – спросила Луна, повторяя мысли Гермионы.

Гермиона расхаживала перед дверью в кабинет Снейпа, покусывая нижнюю губу.

\- Он был здесь, когда мы спускались вниз.

Луна не спросила, откуда она знает это.

\- Что, если он ушёл через другую дверь?

Конечно, здесь довольно тихо. Может быть Снейп выскользнул другим путём. Всё это было довольно глупо. Мальчикам никогда не нравился Снейп, и они также никогда не были правы насчёт того, что Снейп против них. Если и существовала угроза школе, пока Дамблдор путешествовал с Гарри, она совершенно не думала, что она исходила от Снейпа.

Шальная мысль мелькнула в её голове. Она не должна оставлять Луну… но она не могла по-настоящему поверить, что Снейп причинит вред Луне, даже если поймает её прячущейся около его кабинета.

Гермиона приняла решение.

\- Я схожу проверить, что произошло.

Луна посмотрела на неё с любопытством.

\- Как ты думаешь, безопасно ли разделиться?

\- Со мной всё будет в порядке. Если ты встретишь неприятности, стучи к Снейпу в дверь. Я знаю, что Гарри с Роном думают о нём, но они ошибаются. Профессор Снейп – не враг нам. Во всяком случае, я уверена, что ничего не случится, и я вернусь раньше, чем ты успеешь моргнуть.

Вытащив палочку на всякий случай, она быстрым шагом направилась обратно по коридору. Практически наступила полночь, и коридоры были пусты. Поэтому она хорошо услышала быстрые, невесомые шаги профессора Флитвика до того, как он появился в поле зрения. Она слушала, гадая, что же заставило его так торопиться, и подсознательно знала ответ. Он пробормотал неслышно: «Пожиратели в замке!» - когда проходил, не заметив её. Она бросилась бежать.

Она вышла из подземелий в самый разгар битвы. Проклятья летели со всех сторон, камни откалывались от стен и падали, тела ложились на пол…

Здесь были Пожиратели Смерти, безусловно. Их было больше, чем она смогла сосчитать по пальцам. Гермиона увидела, как они сражаются с Роном, Джинни, Невиллом… Тонкс тоже была там, и Люпин, и Макгонагалл. По крайней мере, подмога подошла. Вскинув палочку, она приготовилась броситься в бой, но краем глаза заметила движение, которое привлекло её внимание: вспышка зелёного и платинового. Драко.

Это был он. Должно быть, это Драко привёл сюда Пожирателей. И сейчас он сбегает с поля боя – значит, у него есть более важные дела. И если Драко зашёл достаточно далеко, чтобы пустить Пожирателей в Хогвартс, следовательно, нужно остановить то, что сейчас для него так важно.

Глянув в последний раз на сражение, она последовала за ним.

Драко побежал к Астрономической башне и поднялся по лестнице. Он не заметил, что Гермиона преследовала его, даже, когда она проникла через защитное заклинание, которым он отгородил часть лестницы за ним. Тяжело дыша, она помчалась вверх по лестнице, думая, что же он там делает. Когда она поднялась наверх, Гермиона всё поняла.

Профессор Дамблдор лежал на земле, слабый и бледный. Драко навис над ним, направив палочку прямо ему в сердце. Она уже не думала.

\- Экспеллиармус!

Всё произошло так быстро, но казалось, что длилось вечность. Драко повернул к ней лицо, его глаза расширились, когда он увидел заклинание, летящее в него. Оно долетело. Его палочка вылетела из его руки – но это было ещё не всё. Сам Драко полетел назад, вверх, и наконец над зубцами края башни. На мгновения секунд, растянувшиеся в вечность, он встретился взглядом с Гермионой, его глаза были расширены от шока, недоверия, и – она была уверена, что ей это причудилось – чего-то вроде предательства, как будто она обманула его в какой-то простой игре между друзьями.

Затем он исчез за камнями на краю башни.

В ужасе, она подбежала к краю башни и посмотрела вниз. Драко лежал, распластавшись по траве, его конечности были выгнуты под невероятными углами, он был неподвижен и молчалив. Она упала на колени, не веря, что она только что совершила, и встретилась безумный взгляд Дамблдора.

\- Я думаю… он мёртв.

\- Нет… - сказал Дамблдор слабым голосом. В морщинах его лица читалась глубокая, ничем не сдерживаемая печаль. Он выглядел совершенно разбитым.

Потом Гарри подбежал к ней. Она даже не видела, откуда он пришёл, но он был рядом с ней всё это время, тот сначала взглянул поверх стены вниз, чтобы убедиться в том, что Гермиона сказала, а затем присел рядом с ней.

\- Он мёртв, - сказал ей Гарри. – Он собирался убить Дамблдора. Ты спасла ему жизнь, - Гарри посмотрел на Дамблдора снова, потом, кажется, что-то вспомнил. – Снейп. Я схожу за Снейпом.

Дамблдор как будто что-то хотел сказать, но он ничего не проронил до того, как Гарри наконец ушёл.

Гермиона всё ещё была в шоке.

\- Я не знала, что Экспеллиармус может такое сделать, - сказала она, пытаясь одновременно понять произошедшее и простить себя саму за это.

\- Может… - Дамблдор пробормотал, - иногда.

Потом Гермиона вспомнила, как видела похожий эффект на Локхарте, когда Снейп ударил его Экспеллиармусом в дуэльном клубе. Она должна была знать, должна была вспомнить. Но… остановило бы это её?

\- Он пытался убить вас? – спросила она, осматривая его тело более внимательно. Казалось, в нём не осталось ни капли силы.

\- Яд, - сказал он. – Я умираю.

\- Нет! – крикнула Гермиона, как будто громкость фразы смогла бы сделать это неправдой. – Что бы это ни было, должно быть противоядие. Профессор Снейп может…

\- Профессор Снейп больше ничего не сможет для меня сделать, - сказал Дамблдор печально и устало, но не стал рассказывать подробности.

\- Почему нет? – спросила Гермиона, и тут же вернулся Гарри.

Он подбежал к ним, тяжело дыша.

\- Снейп лежит в коридоре, - выпалил он. Дамблдор не был удивлён, услышав эту новость.

\- Я не знаю, что с ним, но он… Он дёргается.

Сейчас Дамблдор выглядел поражённым.

\- Он не мёртв?

\- Нет, - Гарри покачал головой. – С чего бы?

\- Приведите меня к нему. Быстрее! – скомандовал Дамблдор, пытаясь встать.

Казалось, Гарри понимал, что происходит не лучше, чем Гермиона, но он левитировал директора вниз по лестнице.

Гермиона следовала за ними, пока не увидела Снейпа, который действительно лежал один в коридоре, с судорогами, как будто он был под Круцио. Ей было страшно видеть его таким беспомощным. Но она знала, что ничего не сможет здесь сделать, и по звукам из Большого Зала, поняла, что битва всё ещё идёт. Выбросив из головы образ изломанного тела Драко, она побежала навстречу бою.


End file.
